1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for facilitating the loading of firearm ammunition into a firearm magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearm magazines are difficult and oftentimes ergonomically challenging to load by hand. This is time consuming, can be painful for the user, and requires the user to remove gloves in cold weather. The difficulties of loading firearm magazines even with the use of a hand loader are multiplied for users with certain conditions. Further, current loaders require user input which can lead to injury.
Current firearm magazine loaders such as the UpLULA Speed Loader (U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,048; Dec. 29, 2009; Tal, Guy (Rosh Ha'ayin, I L)) require orientation of ammunition by the user prior to loading the firearm magazine. This loading process is time consuming and stressful for the user. Another magazine loader such as the Caliber Magazine Loader (U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,449; Apr. 12, 1994; Jackson, Terry R. (Bozeman, M T)) requires the user to manually load the firearm magazine by rotating a cam. This loading process is also time consuming and can fatigue the user.